


Broken Crown and Fragile Heart

by corinnemaree



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Sensates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: When Kala becomes engaged to another kingdom, threats are made to her and her family. That’s when they hire the new, and intense, security guard, Wolfgang Bogdanow, to keep her safe. Turns out, they both need each other beyond the job requirements.





	Broken Crown and Fragile Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOIN GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR

_ When Kala was young, she knew she was going to be Queen. She knew that she was the oldest and there were no males born before her - she would, someday, be Queen. Envisioning herself was always like her mother - dawned in the robes she had admired as a child, a crown placed on her head next to a man she loved - instead, she is met with this scene; gunfire and screaming people, clutching at the arm of her bodyguard and the man she was falling for. How she could feel safe around Wolfgang Bogdanow after everything she knew, she had no idea.  _

Kala’s father, Sanyam, was frantic that day, his forehead broken in a hard sweat and he was nervous. Too many things going on for him to feel at ease. And of course, the heat of the kitchen wasn’t helping. Whenever her father was nervous, he would cook. He would cook really well normally, but he cooked particularly well when he was stressed. Walking in, there were a few scattered security guards helping her father prepare a meal, all in aprons and following her father’s instructions as always. 

It was always a sight to see some of her favourite security guards being flustered. Will Gorski, a friend Kala could confide in, was watching over her father’s shoulder to sneak instructions and find out if he was doing the right thing. It was always a comfort to know that Kala wasn’t the only one that tried to maintain other hobbies when she was stressed - for her father, it was cooking; for Kala, it was science. Her father was always encouraging of her education, and even had their home build a small lab where Kala could work in her downtime. 

Will turned to put in a dozen spices that her father had told him to, sneaking a look up to kala, who was hidden by some of the door. He smiled before gesturing her inside. Pushing herself into the kitchen, Will gave a soft bow before giving her a wide smile. 

“Your Highness,” he teased. Will and Kala had grown up together, his father being head of security for nearly thirty years before he retired. Will was one of Kala’s only friends, their bond a close yet foreign one; will was always more confident than Kala was when talking to people or being open about who he was. Though she has become more confident over the years, expressing herself and will helping her, she still found his words too true for her private heart. 

“Hello, Will,” she smiled as he rounded the bench. Will kissed at her cheek, an act that would frowned upon in any other kingdom, but they were far too close for those titles to mean much.

“Oh, hello sweetheart,” her father greeted. Her father gave Will a look, who in turn, started to untie his apron.

“I’ll be right outside, your Majesty,” Will whispered, walking out of the room with the other security team. Kala held her hands together tightly as her father hurried around the kitchen some more. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, watching as the other men left the kitchen finally. 

“What -” her father tried but as Kala huffed, he stopped. 

“You’re making Will cook with you,” she remarked with a smile. Her father chuckled. “What’s going on?” 

“We’ve been receiving some distressing letters,” he sighed, his head hanging low as he stirred a pot.  

“Concerning?” Kala asked, moving around the bench to meet with her father.

“Your recent engagement,” he replied.

“Why would people -” 

“They do not wish for you to marry someone so far from our lands and to have rights to our kingdom,” he explained. “My dear, you know that when you marry Rajan, you will no longer be the reigning monarch of these lands. Your words will always be less than that of your husband. It’s how our lives have been dictated,” he gave a shrug, knowing that any monarchy is horrible for women, no matter their royal stature. 

“You’ve listened to mother,” Kala tried. Her father took her hand, laying a kiss upon her knuckles. 

“Because I value her words, her advice. I rely on her. But, she has never made discussions, unfortunately,” he said, his eyes saddened. Over the years, Kala knew that her father talked with her mother, Priya, every day, they discussed everything just so that he had someone to talk to - for counsel and hope. It was all that Kala ever wanted. 

“People are upset that he isn’t from a closer kingdom?”

“People are upset that he doesn’t know our kingdom. It’s a very different thing,” he corrected. “You have added security to your personal team,” he said, making his way around the kitchen to make sure all the appliances and stoves were switched off. Kala’s brow furrowed.

“What? But -” 

“Kala,” he stopped her. As she looked at Sanyam, his lip quivered and his shoulders were softened, as though talking about this further was weakening him. “Why do you think I’m in this kitchen? I am worried for you,” he said, wiping at his forehead. Kala sighed, walking to Sanyam and embracing him.

“Alright,” she said, kissing his cheek and making her way out of the kitchen. The moment her father was left alone, security came rushing in, just to make sure his safety was ensured. The idea that one day Kala would be consumed by security, that he own life would never be her own, was a somewhat terrifying thought. 

As she walked out of the kitchen, she was met with Will, walking down the hall and heading towards the main foyer. “He tell you?” he asked, his suit nicely lined up rather than his suit jacket missing and his sleeves rolled up. Now, he looked the part of a fitting and strict head of security. 

“Yes,” she nodded, her sweater too large and gathering at her hands. She bound her fingers into the loose holes nervously. “Is this really something to worry about?” 

Will shrugged. “At the moment, I think everything will be fine.”

“But the future?” she asked timidly.

“That’s why we’ve hired more security,” he smirked and Kala laughed. As they reached the foyer, Kala saw three women walking towards them. Riley Blue, Nomi Marks and Amanita Caplan; a few women she called her friends as well as her own personal counsel. 

As Kala became older, she knew she had to take up more responsibility; so, through knowing a few women from university, she started to gain more confidence in initiating new plans into the public. Riley, Amanita, Nomi, Sun, Will, Capheus, Dani, Lito and Hernando were all members of her counsel but also played huge parts of her life and education. When Kala implemented the plan to help young women have more resources and better educations, especially in science, her entire counsel and team were behind her, helping her through each step and having her back through it all.

Kala looked over to Will, who was smiling ear to ear at Riley. Kala had known about them for a while; walking past a hallway where they stole kisses was probably the biggest give away for them. As Will noticed Kala staring, he straightened and tried to avoid eye-contact with Riley. Kala’s hip nudged at Will’s.

“It’s fine,” she whispered, which Will did a double take between her and Riley. 

“How did you -” 

“Will, you talk more to Riley now than you do to me. Go,” she smiled before urging him onwards. He met up with Riley, embracing her tightly as she kissed at his cheek. Kala was soon met with Amanita and Nomi. 

“They finally tell you?” Nomi asked as she took Kala into her arms. Amanita followed suit. 

“I worked it out,” Kala shrugged as they began walking the length of the foyer. It was long and wide, all white besides the decorations their family had put up across the years. Their pace was slow, wanting some time for chatter before any meetings would be conducted. “Where’s Sun?” she asked. 

“She had to work today. Her father is really on her back,” Nomi replied and Kala sighed.

“Isn’t he always?” she said, tucking hair behind her ear and chewing on her lip.

“What’s got you in a fluster, sugar?” Amanita asked, her arm tying in with Kala’s in worry.

“Just security concerns,” Kala said, rubbing at her forehead. 

Amanita gasped. “Nom, what did you -” 

“No. But if you’ve been hacking us again, please patch up the firewall. I would love you for it,” Kala replied, taking hold of Nomi’s hand. Nomi likes to test the palace and its security from time to time. Eventually Kala just hired Nomi to hack the palace to make sure security is up to standard. 

“Then what is it, babe?” Amanita asked. 

“The engagement has a lot of people upset. They’re amping up my security,” Kala groaned and Amanita tutted, bringing Kala’s head down to her shoulder. 

“I hope they’re cute,” Amanita confessed and Kala rose in surprise, but she really shouldn’t have been. Kala gave a small giggle as Nomi leaned over Kala slightly. 

“Neets, I think Kala would like someone to help her out if she’s in trouble,” she remarked before turning to Kala. “But seriously, if they’re cute, let us know.” Kala laughed.

“You are no help,” she shook her head.

“Come on, we’ve got another meeting to go to!” Amanita said, racing head and taking hold of Nomi’s hand.

“Neets, calm down!” Nomi giggled, moving a few room ahead before making their way into a conference room they were always stationed in. 

Kala liked having normal friends. She used to have real ‘ladies-in-waiting’, but it was never the same as someone treating you like normal. It took begging and pleading for Kala to go to university and have a range of friends, but hiring her friends to be consultants and counsel was almost unheard of. No staff was allowed to be informal with the royal family, but Kala strived for it, making sure that the people who knew her only ever talked to her like they would anyone else. 

Riley whistled and Kala turned to see her friend racing over as Will clapped his hand on the shoulder of a new man. He was tall like Will, but had stronger features and dusty blond hair. Kala couldn’t make out much else, but she stared - something about him made her keep her eye on him for longer than necessary. He even watched back. Finally, Will and the mystery man were out of sight and Riley was greeting Kala like always. 

“Who was that?” Kala asked, gesturing to Will and the man. 

“Not sure. Will has a meeting with him,” Riley shrugged before they continued to their meeting. 

It wasn’t until several days later that Kala finally got her answer. 

Sitting in her lab, Kala was finishing up an experiment on different metals and to see if their metals would be easier and safer for construction purposes. She was writing down many of her results before she was going to send them to Sun, who was helping her with small businesses and construction around the kingdom. She heard the doors open and close, a few different footsteps walking into the lab. 

“Your highness? I would like to -” Will started before Kala raised her finger, shushing him for just a moment.

“One moment, Will. I'm just finishing up here,” she interrupted.

“Alright, Kala,” he scoffed. 

“Since when are security staff allowed to address royalty like that?” a different and unfamiliar voice asked. 

“Since I grew up with the princess and she hates it when I call her princess or ‘your highness’ for long periods of time,” Will retorted and Kala smiled. She put her pen down before rising from her chair. 

“Yes, sorry, I was -” she started but was caught off guard. She was met with the man she could only guess was the same from barely a week beforehand. She was right about his strong features, with a thick jaw and eyes that were intense in even a soft gaze - he was gorgeous and strangely intoxicating. “busy,” she finished, clearing her throat. He straightened suddenly before he bowed. 

“Your Highness,” the man greeted. 

“And who might this be?” she turned to will, hoping that she wasn’t breaking out into a blush. 

“Wolfgang Bogdanow. New Security,” Will confirmed. Kala stood for a moment before she broke into a giggle - not for his name or what his role was, but because she was nervous. 

“Sorry,” she remarked, covering her  “I wasn’t told you were coming today. I’m a little flustered,” she let out a soft breath. 

“No need on my account,” Wolfgang replied slyly, and Kala felt her breath get caught in her throat. 

“Kala!” Another voice radiated through the lab. Her father this time. He came rushing in, making everyone bow and curtsy. “I see you’ve met Wolfgang,” he said, clapping a hand to Wolfgang’s shoulder. “You two will be spending nearly every minute together, so I do hope you get along,” he smiled and Kala swallowed hard. She nodded to her father before moving off towards another room, feeling two men walking behind her - as always. 

Shutting the door to the bathroom, she leaned against the wood, running her hands over her head. Kala bound her hands to her chest, cheeks flushing hard. He wasn’t allowed to do this to her - he wasn’t able to do that. He only said a sentence to her it was enough to have her feeling weak at the knees? She was a princess! She didn’t get flustered. But, God, he was doing doing it well. Kala pushed herself off the door, touching at her face to see if her fingers would cool her hottening skin. Gathering water from the sink, she splashed some in her face, the right amount of cool to regain her senses. A knock at the door caused Kala to bit at her lip and look up to see her face still in a fluster. 

“Capheus is in the car, Your Highness,” Wolfgang said in an unmoving tone. “Dani, Lito, and Hernando are waiting,” he reminded and Kala cleared her throat, combing hair out of her face and looking at her reflection. She was a princess. She was better than this. Moving her shoulders back, she exited the bathroom and walked out to the car zone, not looking back and tempting herself with the image of her new security. 

Sliding into her seat in the car, Capheus turned from his driver seat, both watching out the window as Wolfgang started to direct and tell people the plan for today’s visit as well as being informed on how the security likes to work. 

“And the man walking behind you that looks like he could kill me?” Capheus asked and Kala shook her head.

“Wolfgang. New security,” she replied, fixing up her skirt. 

“He looks intense. kinda scary,” he said. As Kala looked out the window, she watched as he huffed and talked, then the glances he threw to her - they were two different people, something soft and forgiving whenever his eyes met hers. 

“I don’t know. There’s something else there,” she said as Wolfgang took his place in the front seat with Capheus. Throughout the trip, Capheus would ask Wolfgang question, to which he would reply with grunts and short answers. There was a part of Kala that wanted to ask the same thing to see if he would reply any differently, but knew it would be a hopeless effort. 

Arriving outside the university, Kala’s door was opened by Wolfgang who followed her closely. The other security guards were following with a distance that was normal to Kala, but Wolfgang was almost walking arm in arm with her. It was a foreign concept that she was able to walk like that with a stranger. “You know, I’m not usually followed so closely,” she told him. Wolfgang buttoned up his suit jacket and held his arms firmly to either side of him. 

“I’m just making sure you’re safe,” he said, voice harsh with caution. 

“I’m not going to fall over and die, Wolfgang,” she joked and Wolfgang looked over to her, a look on his face that could be surprise mixed with happiness but it was soon gone. “I do, however, appreciate your diligent work,” she remarked. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” he replied and Kala scoffed. 

“If we’re going to be around each other every day, please just call me Kala,” she suggested. 

Wolfgang tilted his head before he smirked. “I’ll make an effort to try it, Your Highness.”

“Now you’re just teasing,” she smiled.

“Too obvious?” he asked and a smile appeared on his lips. Kala didn’t know why, but it felt like a smile reserved just for her - a smile she could keep and know it was always meant for her. “These people you’re meeting with, who are they exactly?” he asked. 

“Dani, Lito, and Hernando were some of my tutors in university. They were all involved in the arts. They’re my friends and they’re part of my counsel,” she explained, recalling the days where Hernando would talk about art and Kala, Lito and Dani would sit around in awe of his passion for it all. It was what inspired Kala to keep art living alongside science in their kingdom. 

“But why are you meeting with them?” he asked. 

Kala shrugged. “Because it’s easier. They have jobs and other things to do. I have an arts event in a few weeks and want their opinion and direction, it’s just easier to be in their environment.” 

Wolfgang’s brow furrowed as he opened up a door to the university. “Isn’t that more of unfamiliar territory?” he asked. Kala smiled. 

“Yes, but doesn’t that make it more fun?” she said, watching as another one of those special smiles appeared on his lips. Kala continued inside, guiding Wolfgang to a room towards the back. He opened up the door to her usual room. Lito, Hernando and Dani all turned to see Wolfgang and Kala at the door, smiling and looking curiously at the new man. “I’ll be okay in here,” Kala said. Wolfgang tucked a hand into his pocket, worry setting in. Kala huffed, urging him out of the room. “I promise.”

Wolfgang resigned. “I’ll be right outside. You can see me through the window,” he told her and she nodded. 

“Thank you, Wolfgang,” she replied before shutting the door.

“Lito, did you see the new guy,” Dani said, hitting Lito’s arm before racing over to Kala. They embraced shortly before Kala moved down to the front and took a seat next to Lito in front of Hernando. 

“Kala, you have to tell me who that is,” Lito leaned over and whispered. 

“Lito, you have a boyfriend,” Kala reminded, to which Hernando nodded to Lito. 

“No, we both want to know,” he shrugged, leaning down and kissing Lito in a short peck.

“He’s part of my new security team,” Kala said, tucking hair behind her ear. 

“He is handsome,” Dani said, biting at her lip. 

“He’s not really my type,” Lito shrugged.

“He’s everyone’s type, baby,” Hernando scoffed. As Kala avoided everyone’s gaze, tucking hair behind her ear and fiddling with the edge of her skirt, Lito suddenly leaned against her arm. 

“I think we know who else likes him,” he said in a sly, playful voice. 

“Kala!” Dani squeaked excitedly. 

“Please stop,” she said, feeling the creeping heat rush over her cheeks. “I think you’re all forgetting something,” she started. “I’m engaged.”

“No one says you can’t have fun,” Dani said, kissing at Kala’s cheek. 

“When you’re in line for the throne, I think fun is out of the question,” Kala reminded.

“He seems like a wildfire,” Hernando said, glancing up towards the window. Everyone turned to see Wolfgang half looking inside and half glancing around outside - constantly looking after Kala. “There’s something in his eyes,” he sighed wonderfully. Kala had to agree with Hernando there. 


End file.
